Una noche con el capitán
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Advertencia: LEMON


**Hola queridos lectores! :D Hace tiempo no subía nada, así que aquí estoy con un nuevo LEMON de One Piece. Es 100% LuNa! *-* Espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten leyendo o3o**

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Eiichiro-Oda.**

.

**Una noche con el capitán**

.

.

Todos estaban cenando animadamente como de costumbre, Brook, Chopper y Usopp reían a toda voz por que Nami estaba regañando ferozmente a Luffy debido a que éste le había robado el postre, Franky estaba bailando a la vez que comía su postre y decía "este es un suuuper postre!", Robin solo sonreía por la escena que tenía en frente y se encontraba sentada junto a Zoro, el cual estaba bebiendo animadamente un tarro de sake y no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor, y Sanji estaba parado junto a Robin alagándola como siempre.

Todo transcurría de manera normal, el Sunny viajaba suavemente sobre las olas hacia su próximo destino y ya era la hora de que todos se fueran a dormir, a excepción del atolondrado capitán que debía quedarse de guardia.

-Oí chicos! ¿Alguien quiere quedarse conmigo? Es que me aburro cuando tengo que hacer guardia solo…Chicos?...Chicos! – Decía con un puchero en la cara Luffy mientras que su tripulación se iba a sus cuartos sin prestarle la menor atención.

-Suerte con la guardia Luffy! – le gritó Usopp antes de entrar en el barco.

-Oww…Supongo que tendré que entretenerme solo…- se dijo a sí mismo el moreno a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia la zona del timón.

Ya era tarde y todos estaban descansando en sus cuartos, excepto Nami, que se encontraba en su cuarto de cartografía revisando alguno de sus mapas y terminando otros. Ya había hecho todo lo que quería hacer pero no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, así que decidió ir a ver a su tan querido capitán.

Al llegar hasta donde éste estaba, lo encontró profundamente dormido sentado frente al timón. De principio le molestó verlo así - "Cómo es posible que sea tan irresponsable..." - pensó, pero se quedó mirándolo tiernamente un par de minutos sin hacer ningún ruido y notó que temblaba un poco, seguramente era de frío - "Debe haberse aburrido estando aquí solo"- y con este pensamiento en mente fue hasta su cuarto, tomó una manta y regresó hasta donde estaba él. Se sentó a su lado, los cubrió a ambos y se apoyó en el hombro de Luffy. Se quedó largo rato despierta mirando el cielo mientras que pensaba – "¿Cómo puedo hacer entender a este idiota que lo quiero si él no sabe casi nada de lo que es el amor?…" – y sin darse cuenta se durmió junto al moreno.

Pasaron varios minutos, horas quizás, y aquella parejita seguía dormida frente al timón, uno apoyado en el otro, hasta que Luffy sintió un cálido calor y cosquillas en la nariz, entonces despertó para ver qué era lo que ocurría, dándose cuenta así que lo que había provocado esa sensación en su nariz era el anaranjado cabello de Nami.

-¿¡Nami!?- dijo fuertemente y viendo que la chica se movió un poco, se quedó completamente quieto para no despertarla, le daba miedo incluso pestañar, entonces notó que, además de estar dormida junto a él, también estaban ambos cubiertos por una manta color rosa.

-"Seguro que ella trajo la manta, pero ¿Por qué está aquí?...No es que me moleste pero…Oh bueno, estoy calentito y con buena compañía"- y sin pensar más se acomodó bien junto a su navegante y siguió durmiendo sin siquiera recordar que estaba de guardia.

La pelinaranja había despertado poco antes de que el sol saliera e iluminara todo con su luz, estaba tan cómoda y a gusto así, pero debía marcharse, así que para que su capitán no descubriera que ella había estado ahí se levantó con total sigilo, dejó a Luffy bien tapado con la manta y se fue triste por tener que dejar aquel cálido calor atrás y tener que volver a su cuarto.

Salió el sol y todos comenzaron a levantarse, Sanji siendo el primero, fue directo a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, y Luffy, sintiendo el exquisito olor del desayuno despertó totalmente animado. Comenzó a estirarse de par en par y recordó que había estado durmiendo con Nami, por lo que le asustó mirar a su lado y ver que la había golpeado, pero al voltearse no había nadie, solo estaba él y aquella manta color rosa.

-¿Nami? – Se levantó y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, pero el hambre fue mayor por lo que corrió a la cocina a apurar a Sanji con su desayuno. Al cabo de un rato todos estaban desayunando animadamente, gritando y armando alboroto como de costumbre, hasta que, entre todo el bullicio, entró Nami y se sentó a comer junto a los demás, y Luffy, que estaba un tanto molesto con la joven por haberlo dejado solo, dijo a toda voz - ¡Oí Nami! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar solo como en la mañana! – a la vez que golpeaba la mesa con la mano empuñada. Se hizo un silencio en la mesa, pero pronto fue roto por Sanji

- Un momento, ¿¡A qué se refiere Luffy con lo de "dejarlo solo"!? ¿Es que Nami estuvo contigo?-

- Erm, no es lo que creen! – trataba de defenderse la navegante levemente sonrojada a la vez que azotaba la cabeza de Luffy contra la mesa.

-Ohh! Entonces no te aburriste tanto anoche, verdad Luffy-san? - le decía Brook a su capitán, el cual le contesto con un incomprensible "gfii" debido a que su cabeza aún estaba pegada a la mesa. Todos comenzaron a bromear con el tema y así transcurrió todo el día.

Aún no llegaban a su próxima isla, el Thousand Sunny continuaba viajando sobre el basto mar y los integrantes a bordo estaban cada uno en sus quehaceres. Cayó, nuevamente la noche, y esta vez le tocaba a Zoro ser el guardia, por lo que apenas terminaron de cenar, tomo algunas botellas de sake y subió a la torre del vigía. Nami se fue a su habitación de cartografía, y los demás se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar, pensando en cómo sería la isla a la que llegarían, según los cálculos de Nami, al día siguiente por la mañana.

La bella pelinaranja se encontraba terminando otro de sus tan perfectos mapas, cuando de pronto alguien golpeó su puerta, y sin esperar si quiera a que respondieran abrió y entró en la habitación con una almohada bajo el brazo. La joven navegante se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba – "¿Qué puede estar haciendo él aquí?" – pensaba mientras que lo miraba sin decir nada.

– Oí Nami, hoy también quiero dormir contigo! Shishishishi – decía animadamente el capitán mientras que se acomodaba en un sillón cerca de la chica, la cual protestó – ¡P-pero Luffy! Yo no duermo aquí, además no puedes pretender que duerma contigo cada noche… - dijo esto último con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas - Si quieres lo haré cuando te toque ser guardia, pero ningún otro día – y espero ver la respuesta del muchacho, el cual se había sentado y la miraba fijamente

– No quiero – contestó finalmente el moreno a la vez que se volvía a acomodar en aquel pequeño sofá – Bien, entonces no será ningún día – proseguía Nami mientras que volvía a lo que estaba antes de que él entrara.

– Nami, anda, no seas mala – habló el moreno al cabo de unos cuantos minutos – sabes que los chicos podrían malentenderlo, y no quiero que nos molesten igual que esta mañana, además en el cuarto mío no duermo sola, también duerme Robin y sería raro que tú estuvieras ahí – la pelinaranja hablaba a la vez que trazaba líneas con la pluma, pero no recibió respuesta alguna – ¿Luffy? – dijo al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirarlo, pero al parecer éste ya estaba "profundamente" dormido en aquel pequeño sofá – "Vaya…Se quedó dormido…Qué rapidez"- pensaba la chica levantándose de su asiento y arrodillándose frente al rostro del muchacho mientras que lo acariciaba suavemente para no despertarlo – "Se ve tan lleno de paz y tranquilo cuando duerme…quién pensaría que sufrió tanto hace un par de años atrás…Luffy…"– La joven quería hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo pensaba hacer, pero que nunca se atrevió, y ahora era el momento perfecto para realizar aquello, así que comenzó a acercar su rostro al de él, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, podía sentir la pacífica respiración de su capitán, era solo acercarse unos cuantos milímetros más y podría hacer aquello que siempre quiso, pero la invadió la cobardía, nuevamente, y desistió de besarlo.

– Creo que es un poco injusto hacer esto mientras él duerme – dijo en voz alta sin separarse de su rostro y mirando el suelo, pero al parecer Luffy no estaba dormido, la había escuchado claramente, entre abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro de Nami cerca de él, y sabía perfectamente cómo hacer "aquello" con la chica que quisiera hacerlo, así que se acercó rápidamente a sus labios y la besó suavemente a la vez que con una de sus manos afirmaba su rostro profundizando un poco más el beso.

Ambos sintieron una pequeña corriente recorrerles el cuerpo, un leve sonrojo en ambos rostros, un gran apretón de estómagos, pero sobre todo, una gran calidez. A la pelinaranja la sorprendió extremadamente el hecho de que Luffy haya sido el que la beso, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que él daría el primero paso? ¿Estaba aún medio dormido? Aquella pequeña muestra de afecto terminó casi instantáneamente y sus miradas se encontraron.

Nami habló muy extrañada por la acción de su capitán – Luffy, por qué tú– pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase él le dijo – ¿Era eso lo que querías hacer o no? Y bueno, yo también quería hacerlo Shishishishi! – y siguieron mirándose unos cuántos segundos más, hasta que él, ya resignado por la negativa de dormir con ella, se levantó, tomó su almohada, y le habló en tono cariñoso – Que duermas bien, Nami – Se proponía salir de aquel cuarto, pero ella rápidamente se ganó frente a él en busca de una respuesta

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le dijo mirándolo de manera desafiante – Porque si Shishishishi – contestaba el moreno animadamente, pero esto le molestaba a Nami – Luffy! Esto es…importante…De verdad quiero saber por qué tú – pero antes de decir más su querido capitán volvió a besarla y esta vez fue un poco más intenso que el primero.

– Lo hago porque quiero y porque me enseñaron de pequeño que si me gustaba una niña debía mostrarle cariño de esta manera – el moreno al terminar de decir le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, sonrisa que enamoraba a la pelinaranja.

– Luffy, yo…Quiero que vuelvas a besarme – habló casi en modo imperante, oración que fue acatada con todo gusto por parte del moreno. La volvió a besar mientras que le soltaba su largo cabello, que estaba amarrado en una coleta, para que sus dedos pudieran juguetear con los anaranjados mechones que tanto le gustaban.

– Parece que estás reconsiderando el hecho de dejarme dormir contigo Nami – le decía pícaramente Luffy a su compañera – Hmm… no lo sé…tal vez otro beso haga que cambie de opinión…muéstrame tu poder de convencimiento, capitán– contestó coquetamente la chica, y así comenzaron una serie de besos consecutivos, uno tras otro, y cada vez más apasionados, llegaron a tal punto que ambos terminaron tumbados en aquel pequeño sofá totalmente acalorados y deseosos de tener más y más del otro.

– L-Luffy, esto…no está bien, será mejor que dejemos hasta aquí todo y nos vayamos a dormir…si continuamos vamos a terminar haciendo… "eso" – Nami tenía el conocimiento justo y necesario para saber a dónde llegarían si se seguían excitando de aquella manera, pero por otra parte tampoco quería dejar pasar algo así.

– ¿No te gusta? – Decía Luffy un tanto confundido –además no sé qué es "eso" a lo que te refieres…y me gusta mucho besarte, no quiero dejar de hacerlo! – El moreno no tenía mayor conocimiento sobre el tema, él solo sabía que para demostrar mucho afecto a su chica solo debía besarla, y su amiguito de abajo debía servir para algo, pero aún no descubría para qué.

– Luffy, verás…Si seguimos besándonos y tocándonos…vamos a terminar haciendo… "eso"…tu sabes… - trataba de explicar que era "eso" pero le resultaba un tanto embarazoso - "Aish no se ni para que trato de explicar esto si de todas maneras no va a entender" – pensaba mientras que él la miraba a la espera de una respuesta.

– Luffy, mañana te explicaré mejor esto, ¿sí? Ahora vamos a dormir…– dijo ya un tanto exhausta por la situación, así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero notó que su compañero aún no se movía de su sitio – Luffy, vamos, no creo que quieras dormir en aquel sofá – y se volteó para verlo, pero él estaba mirando cierta parte de su cuerpo que estaba levantada y no comprendía muy bien porqué.

– Oí Nami…no sé si esto será grave pero…mi amiguito aquí abajo se siente extraño… - decía Luffy en tono preocupado pero a la vez curioso – L-Luffy, tú! …Estás excitado! sabes lo que es eso, verdad? – Nami ahora sí que estaba avergonzada por todo este asunto.

– No, eso es malo?... se siente raro… No creo que pueda caminar estando así! Así que creo que tendré que dormir aquí Shishishishi – Al parecer al joven no le estaba molestando para nada la nueva sensación que se había despertado en él.

–No es nada grave…Pero…No puedes dormirte así…Tendremos que hacer algo por tu "amiguito" – dijo finalmente y de manera seductora la navegante a la vez que se iba acercando al muchacho, el cual no tenía ni idea de cómo lo ayudaría.

Luffy estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá, Nami se posicionó frente a él y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón – N-Nami! ¿Qué haces? – Le decía el moreno un poco sonrojado mientras que miraba como sexymente su bella navegante se deshacía de aquella prenda – Luffy, creo que ya me has visto desnuda antes, ¿Por qué te pones tan tímido ahora? Solo estoy en traje de baño, también me has visto muchas veces así, ¿verdad? – La pelinaranja seguía con su tono y sus maneras seductoras – S-sí, pero es que…es diferente ahora – Contestó finalmente Luffy luego de observar las perfectas siluetas de la mujer que tenía en frente, la cual apenas deshecho su pantalón, se sentó en las piernas del chico para luego decirle al oído casi en susurro "Bésame".

El capitán comenzó a besarla, otra vez, y sus manos recorrían suavemente la espalda de su compañera, pero llegaban a cierto punto abajo y se devolvían hacia arriba. No entendía muy bien qué era la sensación que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo, sentía que su pantalón cada vez más le quedaba apretado en la zona de su miembro y que su pulso iba a mil. Nami, por otro lado, posaba sus manos en aquellos bien definidos pectorales, acción que la excitaba aún más que los mismos apasionados besos que estaba recibiendo.

– N-Nami…el pantalón me aprieta…– dijo casi sin aliento Luffy mientras que se separaba torturosamente de la pelinaranja, la que se levantó y comenzó a desabrocharle la prenda – E-espera, yo lo hago – habló el capitán un poco avergonzado. A la navegante la sorprendía que él fuera tan tímido en circunstancias como esa, pero era algo que le encantaba.

Luffy se puso de pie, se quitó el pantalón y quedó en prendas menores al igual que su compañera, la miró de pies a cabeza, pero no fue una mirada cualquiera, fue una de deseo. La tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla salvajemente, mientras que la acorralaba contra la muralla del cuarto. Sus besos comenzaron a descender lenta y torturosamente por el cuello hasta la zona de su busto, pero Nami también quería que la tocara, así que le tomó las manos y lo hizo recorrer desde su cuello hasta sus senos. Al llegar a ese punto él se detuvo instintivamente. – ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la chica.

– Es que…no sé cómo… - Luffy no sabía cómo tocar a una mujer, de hecho, era la primera vez que besaba a una, y la navegante por supuesto que sabía esto, por lo que le dio un casto beso en los labios y lo guio hasta el sofá. Una vez que estuvo ahí, lo tumbó en él y se posicionó sobre su miembro, provocando un leve gemido por ambas partes. Tomo, nuevamente, las manos de su capitán y le dijo – Yo soy la navegante, ¿recuerdas? – y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, desde donde había quedado anteriormente hasta su cintura, en esa parte, él ya había entendido qué hacer, así que comenzó a moverse y explorar solo, pero se sentía un poco inútil estando debajo de ella, así que en un ágil movimiento la tumbó bajo él y se posicionó sobre ella diciendo – y yo soy el capitán -.

Empezó otra serie de salvajes besos, Nami recorría con su lengua los labios del chico, mientras que él trataba de sacarle traje de baño a su compañera, pero no sabiendo cómo, simplemente tiró de él provocando que se rompiera, tanto la parte de arriba como la de abajo. Sin importarle las prendas las tiró lejos y contempló lo que tenía frente a él.

– Nami quiero…quiero…no sé qué quiero pero algo quiero hacer... – decía un poco confuso – Si…yo también quiero – decía ella. Ambos estaban llenos de deseo, y hace ya mucho que él no tenía su ropa interior puesta porque le apretaba el miembro, el cual ahora estaba totalmente erecto y esperando ser utilizado.

– Nami…yo no sé dónde ponerlo – le decía mientras que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿Me guías? – le dijo con voz ronca. Ella solo sonrió ante la inexperiencia de ambos y la inocencia de su capitán, entonces lo tomó y lo volvió a tumbar debajo de ella, comenzó a besarlo, mordió el labio inferior del joven, luego pasó su lengua por el cuello de él sintiendo un sabor a mar, a aventura, a Luffy. Y cuando se sintió lista se puso sobre aquel erecto miembro y bajo suavemente sintiendo como aquella pequeña pared que demostraba su virginidad se rompía al momento de ser penetrada por él. Soltó un leve gemido de dolor, lo que hizo que el moreno se preocupara. – Nami, ¿estás bien?, ¿Te lastime? – Decía mientras se enderezaba un poco – No, es solo que…la primera vez que las mujeres hacemos esto nos duele un poco…pero pronto pasará…solo espérame unos cuantos segundos – decía con dificultad Nami. Luffy solo la observó y se dejó caer pesadamente cuando ella comenzó a moverse lenta y torturosamente sobre su miembro.

– A-ahora sí? – preguntó algo dudoso el moreno, pero solo recibió un "Hmm!" de respuesta. Nami empezó a tomar ritmo y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Cada vez que subía Luffy, que la había tomado de las caderas, la hacía bajar, pero no quería que ella hiciera sola todo, sentía que él también debía hacer algo, así que en un rápido giro que hizo gritar a Nami, la posicionó debajo de él y se apoyó sobre sus codos para no dejarle caer todo su peso a la chica. La miró un tanto desafiante y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, ya había entendido como debía hacerlo, por lo que cada vez que su miembro entraba en ella, lo hacía de manera profunda, provocando que la pelinaranja soltara fuertes gemidos de placer, y él al escuchar la voz de Nami en aquel estado se excitaba más y más.

– N-Nami, siento que…voy a…explotar… – le decía agitadamente el moreno a la navegante, la que le contestaba entre gemidos – T-tú solo sigue…Ahh!... N-no te detengas…Hmm!– y así fue como ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo que pronunciaban sus nombres de manera salvaje. Se quedaron juntos durante unos minutos para calmar sus respiraciones, hasta que Luffy, que tenía su cabeza apoyada en los pechos de ella, dijo – No sabía que pudiéramos hacer algo tan…genial! Definitivamente es la mejor sensación que he tenido en toda mi vida Shishishishi…Oí Nami…tenemos que volver a hacerlo! – él estaba totalmente extasiado con lo que había descubierto que podía hacer, pero Nami estaba exhausta, y le contestó – Si…fue lo mejor y se tiene que repetir…pero no ahora, estoy muerta! …Sí que aprendes rápido, ¿eh? – y se separó un poco de él para poder acomodarse en aquel angosto sofá.

– Nami, no quiero que hagas esto con nadie más que no sea yo, ¿Entendiste? Ahora eres MI chica… así que esto lo haremos solo entre nosotros – Luffy de por si era egoísta con lo que consideraba suyo – Por supuesto que será solo contigo! ¿Qué? ¿Crees que podría hacer algo así con otro hombre?...yo solo te quiero a ti y espero que tú tampoco andes haciendo esto con cualquier mujer o se las verá conmigo! – Decía ella mientras que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su capitán – Yo también te quiero, Nami – y así se durmieron ambos aquella noche, aunque el sueño no les duró mucho porque al rato ya estaban haciéndolo otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Luffy se había vestido y estaba listo para ir a desayunar, pero Nami aún no lograba encontrar su ropa, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba rota – Luffy, ¿acaso fuiste tú el que hizo esto anoche? – Decía con la vena de la frente hinchada – Herm…no…– le contestaba el moreno mientras que ponía su expresión de no saber mentir – Pero Luffy! Ahora tendré que irme envuelta en la manta hasta mi cuarto para poder vestirme…solo espero que nadie me vea…- aquel comentario hizo que Luffy se riera a carcajadas, pero pronto fue silenciado por un puño de amor de parte de Nami.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y al parecer nadie despertaba aún, cosa que Nami agradeció. Corrió a su cuarto, busco ropa y se fue a duchar. Al rato ya todos estaban en el comedor listos para desayunar y armando alboroto como siempre, pero Robin maliciosamente dijo – Nami, anoche no llegaste a dormir a la habitación – Este comentario hizo que la pelinaranja se pusiera más roja que un tomate – Herm…si, es que me quedé en el cuarto de cartografía – contestó mirando de reojos a su capitán.

– Pero Luffy tampoco llego a dormir – señaló Usopp mirando pícaramente al moreno. – Tal vez pasaron una apasionada noche de nuevo Yohohoho! – comentó Brook, y así comenzaron las bromas hacia la pareja, otra vez, pero lo que nadie sabía era que esta vez sí había sido una noche inolvidable para ambos, nadie lo supo hasta que Brook le pregunto a Nami si le mostraba sus pantis y Luffy le contestó – Anoche eran verdes! Shishishi - y ese solo comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Sanji intentaba golpear a Luffy que comía de todos los platos que podía, mientras que Franky decía a toda voz "Pasaron una Suuuperr noche!", Usopp reía a carcajadas, Brook estaba sonrojado imaginando pantis verdes, Chopper gritaba que se habían apareado, Zoro bebía sake, Robin reía como siempre y Nami se afirmaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan entretenido leyendo ^x^  
Cualquier crítica, pensamiento y demás es totalmente aceptado :DDDD  
Nos estamos leyendo! :D  
Bunny D. Loxar**


End file.
